ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 9: Herders
Ninjago Divided Timeline Season 9 (subtitled Herders) is based off of the leaked image of Kai from Season 9, as well as the leaked image of the Iron Baron and the First Realm. Wu is the mascot and focus character of this season, and Zozuk serves as the main antagonist. The Dragon Keepers are this season's villainous faction. The season takes place on Ninjago Earth-30, an alternate timeline where the Sons of Garmadon are actually the Bizarro Ninja created by Garmadon back in Season 2. Please note that this is a work of fiction. Plot Summary The Ninja have been marooned in the First Realm, and find that it has been transformed into a barren wasteland. The Oni are nowhere to be found. They are completely alone. After wandering around for quite some time, they find that they are being watched. From the shadows all around them come an army of what appear to be scavengers-- but in fact they are the people that inhabit this realm, the Dragon Keepers. They take the Ninja back to their capital city, and the Ninja meet their terrifying leader: Zozuk. Zozuk explains to them that the Oni are long gone, they’ve been purged by the Dragon Keepers efforts. Once oppressed by the Oni rule, the Keepers rose above them and vanquished them now and for good. The Keepers, however, are not as innocent as they seem. Like the Ninja, they too were marooned in the First Realm long ago, and since their victory over the Oni, they are no longer the fallen people, but the risen. In Zozuk’s world, he decides who lives or dies… and intruders must die. The Ninja are thrown into the Dragon’s Den. It is there that they find the true nature of the Keepers’ power. They have taken full control over the Dragons of this realm, and are using their powers to fuel their machines and fight their battles. This is how they vanquished the Oni. Inside the Den, the Keepers force the Ninja into battle. Zozuk will watch from his throne as the Ninja face off against each other in order to prove who is the mightiest, and only the champion may be fit to live with the Dragon Keepers. Each Ninja faces off against each other, knowing full well that they are fighting to the death, they keep their powers at bay, and fake their deaths consequentially until only young Wu remains. The Ninja’s bodies are thrown out for the Dragons to be fed, and Wu is taken away personally by Zozuk. Meanwhile, the Ninja attempt to tame the Dragon that is meant to eat them. Once he is tamed, the Ninja make a daring escape, while also freeing several other of the captive Dragons in the capitol compound. While the Ninja make their escape, Wu spends some quality time with Zozuk. He learns that he has total dominion of the Dragons due to his staff. It was forged from the crystallized residue from the first born dragon herself. After murdering her, Zozuk became the supreme ruler of the Dragons, and assumed total domination of the entire realm. He tells Wu that his father is known around the realm as a traitor who left his own realm for his selfish purposes. He brings up a character he calls The Creator, he tells Wu that he would have liberated the First Realm if he hadn’t fallen for the selfish desires of the First Spinjitzu Master. When The Creator left their realm too, the Oni had the Keepers under their foot. It wasn’t until they destroyed the Oni that they became really free. Wu knew, however, that as long as they are under Zozuk’s rule, the Dragon Keepers will never be free. Wu challenges Zozuk to a fight in the Dragon’s Den, and whoever is the victor assumes control of the staff, and therefore the dragons. Zozuk accepts, and the two duel it out. Wu is about to assume victory, when the ground beneath them begins to shake, and the rest of the Ninja break through the Den with their freed Dragons, and take Wu away before he can truly win. As they fly away on the Dragons they saved, Wu reveals that he has secured the staff from Zozuk. Now, the Ninja are on the run, and the Dragon Keepers are not far behind from them. The Ninja are chased throughout the First Realm, encountering ancient ruins left behind by the Oni, as well as dens of several dragons that were taken by the Keepers. They are eventually cornered, and forced to fight. The Ninja, using their Elemental Power combined with the Dragons, severely knock away a good portion of the Keepers. This, however, is not enough to subdue them all, and the Ninja are swarmed. It is then that Wu unlocks his full potential, and unleashes his father’s Golden Power on the rest of the Dragon Keepers. The Ninja have reignited a war that has gone unfinished for far too long. Together, the Ninja and the dragons fight back against Zozuk and his horrible army, and in the end, Wu smashes the Dragon Staff to pieces so that they will control the Dragons no more. With the Dragons freed, and the Dragon Keepers defeated, Zozuk reveals that he is more cowardly than he let on. He promises to bring the Ninja home if they refuse to kill him. Wu ignores this request, and beheads Zozuk before the other Keepers eyes. His terrible rule over the First Realm is at an end, and now the Ninja must depart on the Dragons. The Dragon Keepers insist that Wu remain in their world to be their king, but the Son of the First Spinjitzu Master must return to Ninjago and stop his brother from destroying it completely. The Ninja return to Ninjago, now with the aid of their dragons and Wu’s new Golden Power, and find that Ninjago City has been purged by Lord Garmadon. Garmadon, who now goes by the title of Emperor Garmadon, has anticipated their return. The Sons of Garmadon’s plan was to unleash the Oni, but the Oni are long deceased. With their plan in ruin, the Ninja defeat them once and for all, and Lloyd faces off against his father. Wu passes on a piece of his power to Lloyd in hopes that he can restore Garmadon to his former self. This works, and Garmadon returns to normal. Cheers ring throughout the city. The First Realm and Ninjago have been liberated, and Lloyd has his father back. That night, the citizens of Ninjago put on a celebratory parade, and it is then that Wu returns to his normal age, and his golden power fades. The day is saved yet again, but one question still remains: what is to be done with Garmadon? Herders Episode 85: War of the Fallen The Ninja are stranded in the First Realm and find that the Oni are nowhere to be found. They are, however, not alone. Episode 86: Brother Vs. Brother Now pitted against each other in the Dragon's Den, the Ninja must think quick or else their doom may be imminent. Episode 87: One Beast Having each owned Dragons in the past, the Ninja attempt to tame the Dragon sent to devour them. Episode 88: The Herd The Ninja have made their escape on the back of six tamed Dragons, and now must defend themselves from Dragon Keepers trying to keep them in the Capitol. Episode 90: Staff Change Zozuk takes a walk through memory lane with Young Wu, revealing things about the past of the First Realm, and Wu challenges him to a battle to decide the fate of the Dragons. Episode 91: Runaways With the Dragon Staff in hand, Wu and the Ninja make their daring escape through the First Realm badlands while being chased by the relentless Dragon Keepers. Episode 92: Golden Wind They are cornered, but they are resilient. Zozuk is about to take back his staff, but Wu discovers a secret ability that he inherited from his father: Golden Power. Episode 93: A Realm of His Own The Dragon Keepers are defeated, and only Zozuk remains. He begs for his life, but after the torment he put them through in the past two days the Ninja may not be so reluctant to forgive him. Episode 94: Crazy Noisy Bizarre Realm Having returned to Ninjago, the Ninja are now tasked with destroying the Bizarro Ninja and liberating Ninjago for good. Notes * The episodes for this season were taken from a fake list made by G Frost back before Season 9 aired. ** The only two episodes that are an exceptions are Episode 92: Golden Wind and Episode 94: Crazy Noisy Bizarre Realm *** Both of these episodes reference the anime Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, with "Golden Wind" being the title of the 5th part of the series, and "Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town" being the title of the first OP in Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. * Wu's design is based off a fake leak made by G Frost back in January 2018. * The name "Herders" is based on the original guess for Season 9's name when Tommy Andreason confirmed that Season 9 would begin with "H." ** G's second guess was "Hunted," which ended up being right. * This season was written fifth, after Sons Garmadon, which was written after the original Civil War Trilogy. ** That being said, this and Sons of Garmadon are part of another arc known as the First Realm Arc. * This is the only season yet not to have a prologue, due to beginning right where the previous season left off. Gallery Solar Wind Armor Wu SW.jpg| Wu Season 9 Wu GW.jpg| Wu Golden Wind variant Zane SW.JPEG| Zane Season 9 Lloyd SW.JPEG| Lloyd Season 9 Cole SW.JPEG| Cole Season 9 Kai SW.JPEG| Kai Season 9 Jay SW.JPEG| Jay Season 9 Nya SW.JPEG| Nya Season 9 If you liked this story, check out Season 10: Civil War!Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Fanfictions Category:Seasons Category:Fan Series Category:Fanon Stories